The Scheme
by Hopeyet hopless-Zyn
Summary: Chapter 2 up!!! The 6th year of hogwarts, and Harry and, the gang are with a horrible scheme between friends. (D/H) BMWAHAHAHA!
1. Default Chapter

Requiem for the Scheme

Disclaimer: Damn, if I actually did own 'Harry Potter' my family wouldn't be this screwed up. And, I wouldn't be writing on FFN, further more those wonderful book belong entirely to Mrs. J.K.Rowling, that genius.

A/N: This first chapter is merely a prequel to the rest of my story (which WILL be slash D/H) I'm writing this so you all know what's going on. 

~~~~

Harry may have been glad to have gone away from the Dursleys for the last week of 'vacation', but he didn't really like being around Ron and Hermione anymore. This was all getting way too annoying, it was his sixth year and Hermione and Ron would never cease fighting. 

The Wesley's hospitality was wonderful, and they seemed to understand that Harry was not getting a word in edgewise. Fred and George of course were great at chipping in, and helping.

"Maybe we'll slip some 'silencing sherbet' into his desert at supper Harry, that should stop the fighting."

"Don't think they'll ever stop fighting Harry, not without…" At this Fred pulled out a sickening concoction, that was held inside a small clear beaker. "A little intervention." George could be seen in the background with an evil smile on his face.

"Really Fred, George, don't you think they'll just eventually stop on their own?" Harry asked too hopefully.

"No." Fred and, George replied immediately. Harry hadn't given up yet.

"But, then…how did this start?" Harry watched Hermione and, Ron sat on opposing ends of the breakfast table, passing glares at each other.

"We dunno, something about a love potion." Fred Shrugged.

"I DROPPED IT!" Ron screamed a crossed the table, at this Hermione only glared more.

"THAT WAS NO ACCIDENT!"

"Okay…were getting no where fast." Harry failed an attempt at flattening his hair. " Could you both it least try to explain the situation to me?"

"Fine." Hermione accepted this idea regretfully. "It all started when this idiot," Hermione motioned her head towards Ron, who Harry was holding back. "dropped a drop of love potion into my pumpkin juice, and as I'm sure you know. When you drop un-affirmed love potion anywhere, it links to the first person sensed." Harry blinked a couple times -clueless-, Hermione sighed deeply, and re-explained her situation in English. "It means that the first person I set eyes on…I would fall in love with."

"AND?!?!?!" Harry was much more interested in this now. Fred and, George however were writing down something that no one was paying much attention to (though they should've been).

"It was…Ron." Upon saying this Hermione increased her glare to a high intensity laser, her glare would've made Voldemort curl into a fetal position, and begin to suck his thumb. 

"I DIDN'T MEAN TO!" Ron yelled from under the table.

"But, _really _Hermione? How did you reverse it?" Harry asked inquisitively, Hermione blushed.

"Okay…anyone for tea?" Ron got up with a rather red face.


	2. Feather in the flame

The Scheme

Disclaimer: Umm… second verse…same as the first.

~

Harry was humming, and ignoring the silent glares streaking through his compartment. Ron and, Hermione were still fighting, though in a smaller degree ,as not to get Harry messed up in it again (Ron was getting tired of making tea whenever the subject came up. Further more Harry had given up on the subject a day after he actually was clued in on some of what was happening..

"Harry, could you please desist?" Hermione was already getting a headache.

"What else am I supposed to do?" 

"ANYTHING ELSE!" 

" Shouldn't you be in the prefect's compartment anyways?" Harry asked this only to annoy her, he knew that Hermione only came to this compartment to get away from Malfoy. 

"Anything off the cart?" This was a savior to Harry, who leaped at the cart just before Hermione leaped at his throat.

"Do you have to ask?" Harry commented as he handed the cart women a couple galleons in exchange for it least half the cart. 

"I seriously don't know why I do any more, Dears." She shut the door behind her to leave all three of them with (what seemed like) a ton of candy.

"God, I missed this." Ron laughed.

~

"I'M HOME!" Ron and Harry screamed at the top of their lungs, achieving strange looks from nearly everyone in range. 

"Who are you two?" Asked Hermione, who was obviously pretending not to know them, unfortunately for her everyone knew her too well to not see through her bad acting.

"Auw, c'mon Herms…" Ron laughed his way into pretty nearly being slapped in the face. "You know you love us." Harry laughed too, Hermione gave in and, laughed along, Ron was thankful he didn't have a hand impression in his face. Hermione was thankful she hadn't killed them both for laughing.

"Let's get our seats." Harry smiled, while ignoring the glare Malfoy was passing him. 

"Nothing will ever change, will it?" Hermione forced a laugh when she saw the leer Malfoy was aiming at the three of them.

All in all Draco had had the worst summer of his life. He spent the long summer days hidden in the deeps of his lonely mansion. His father and mother both gone at work a good seventy five percent of the time. Worst of which, his mother had died, and his father was forced to move, to a much smaller mansion now that they weren't achieving as great of an income. And, great now he was back at Hogwarts were he will have to be forced to put up with Potter, his perfect mudblood friend Hermione, and his idiotic peasant friend Ron.

And, now that his Mother wasn't here to get his father to ease up on him, Malfoy would be expected to achieve the best marks, and win every Quidditch game. _Oh yes, now I get to never sleep. _Draco thought too himself, motioning for Crabbe and, Goyle to follow him to their seats. 

"Hell, maybe I can smuggle sweets from the kitchen now that my Mother won't be able to send me any." Draco sighed, he had tried to explain his situation to Crabbe and, Goyle several times by owl post. However they were much too thick to get it, and just sat there looking quite clueless. _I need smarter friends. _Draco thought to himself, in a sort of trance.

With a simple wave of the hand Dumbledore silenced the whole of the hall, though much of the Slytherin table ignored all he said anyways.

"Okay, I'll call your name, put the hat on. It will pick your house." McGonagall summed, looking at the frightened first years before her.

"Were too used to this." Ron sighed, as they cheered 'Alicia Briggs' onto the Gryffindor table. "And, good god…I'm hungry." Harry nodded.

"You just finished pigging out on all the sweets Harry bought." Hermione sighed back, as her eyes followed 'Denis Dunbar' to the Slytherin table.

"_Hermione!" _Ron whined. "Harry and I are growing boys!" Hermione tore her head away from 'Shina Florence' who was stumbling too the Ravenclaw table, and surveyed Harry (at 6 '1) and, Ron (at 6 '10).

"Don't have much growing left do you?" Hermione laughed.

"You never know." Ron laughed. Harry was attempting not to see that Hermione had obviously forgotten about Ron and, Her not being on good terms. Malfoy was still attempting to leer at them, but his efforts went unnoticed. 

A good fifteen minutes later with ten new member at their table, Dumbledore came to the podium. "Alright, now I don't want to ignore your eating rights so we'll just have a few nonsense words before you eat." Dumbledore's eyes sparkled as he smiled. "Nonsense, nonsense, nonsense." Dumbledore sat then among laughter, and cheering.

"FOOD!" Ron laughed, and jumped in. Among a sarcastic looking Hermione.

~

In the Gryffindor common room, the three friends slept well. While a first year girl sat up deep into the night, looking into the fire with solemn eyes.

In the Slytherin common Draco sat bolt up right, thinking about life deep into the night, and plotting ways of telling his father why he hasn't been receiving perfect grades. A great year this will be, but not for him.

A/N: Hope you all don't see how I'm gonna twist this story. And, please R/R because, you all need to warn me of my mistakes, so I don't make them again. My main goal in this fic, however, is not to twist the characters personalities too much. This first chapter I have privately entitled 'Feather in the Flame' for reasons you will soon know. And, YES I will tell you all eventually how Draco's Mum died, it's QUITE important to the story. 


End file.
